


Hesitate

by hoarfrost_sn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, fluffy and a tad bit of angst, kamarx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarfrost_sn/pseuds/hoarfrost_sn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tells him three words that knocks the air out of his lungs every time, but he hesitates when it’s his turn to say it back. Kamui x Marx!drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> hi just wanted to make a quick drabble for this ship so here ya go. :D I really love these two ok? ok.

“I love you.”

The second the words fall out of her lips, everything else falls apart. His stress, the worries of war, the doubt of himself in his heart all dissipate into nothingness, and all there is is his Kamui. His little princess.

She’s told him this a hundred times. But the weight of her words are different this time. It is not of sibling affection, but of pure, unadulterated love. The kind of love that keeps you up at night, the kind of love that has thousands of butterflies swarming your stomach. His heart is bursting as he stands before her, a man of war, reduced into a puddle of feelings under a very lovestruck dragon princess.

His hands are clammy and he just wants to savor this moment, staring into her eyes as her words of ‘I love you’ ring into his ears like wedding bells and it’s the sweetest single most beautiful thing he wants to treasure forever.

But his train of thoughts stop as he comes to realize she’s waiting for a response.

He’s still a little shocked into a blushing mess, and as he moves his jaw to form a response no words escape his throat. That’s how taken aback he is of this confession in the middle of a war by his most beloved.

He can’t talk. He can’t say it back. Not yet.

So instead he wraps his arms around her and exhales heavily into her hair, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead, hoping his actions scream louder than his words.

The second time she tells him this after being in an established relationship is as he is about to leave for a war meeting.

She mumbles this as her eyes are closed, half asleep but fully aware of her feelings. He’s already dressed in his clad armor with one hand on the knob, but he is suddenly stuck on the floor, unmoving. Looking back at his wife, with an unruly bedhead, face dug into her pillow.

He has to say something, but he can’t. Not like this. 

He makes a quick excuse he’ll be right back after breakfast. 

For a long time, Marx thought he was just cold hearted. But then he realizes that’s not the case.

He cannot tell her the three words that makes him weak in the knees when she tells him, because he’s afraid the war will tear them apart. He can’t tell him the three words that keeps him up all night when she tells him because he can’t bear to wake up without her beside him. He cannot tell her ‘I love you,’ because he loves her with all his heart that it feels like it will burst, and his entirety is exploding with every brush of her fingers against his skin and with every kiss that leaves him breathless. He loves her too much, and he cannot afford to lose her. 

He’s afraid of saying it too soon or saying it too late. Because he’s lost too much, and she is the single most important thing he cannot lose.

So when the war ends and the two kingdoms come together, she lays against his chest one night. His arms wrapped around her, her head tucked under his chin. 

She mumbles another ‘I love you’ against his skin, and this is what hits him like snowball. He loves her, and the world is finally settled and there is nothing to tear them apart. Not even the gods or fate or time.

So this time, he holds her closer and says—“I love you, too.”

She grows rigid, shocked.

He says it not as an exhale as if he wanted to get it off his chest, but as a prayer, a song, a small voice only for her. And it feels so right he wants to cry because for so long he had wrestled with words and now he can’t stop saying it against her hair.

“I love you, I love you, I love you—“

There’s so much to it. Apologies, gratitude, promises. He loves her, it is all that matters.

For a moment then, the room grows quiet as he stills. He wonders if he’s shocked her, for depriving her for so long of this moment, and he hates himself for that. But when she looks up, there are tears brimmed in her eyes and she smiles softly mumbling a soft ‘I love you, too.’

The responsibilities of rebuilding kingdoms and a painful past is suddenly then long forgotten, because for now, this is enough. She is enough.


End file.
